


Surprise!

by supernaturalfragalistic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfragalistic/pseuds/supernaturalfragalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic of love, jealousy, and threesomes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! I <3 comments

Sam walked in at the wrong damn time. His eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His eyes threatened to go black, though it had been years since the Apocalypse. What he was looking at was his brother, Dean Winchester, locking lips with Castiel, an angel of the Lord.

They've gone past the "in the closet" phase, the "7 seconds in Heaven" phase, and the "shh, only while Sammy's asleep" phase. What they now have is oblivious to the pain Sam now felt. They kissed in public, held hands in public, and had sex anywhere they pleased.

Sam knew it was wrong...but he has been starting to have feelings for Dean. I mean, how couldn't he? His brother was shorter than him (which wasn't hard, but a big turn on), his green eyes were captivating and his lips...oh his lips are the things of a dream. But not only was he his brother, but he was with Castiel. 

Sam cleared his throat, but they didn't stop. 

He cleared his throat again, but they kept on going.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. That stopped them. They slowly pulled apart, Castiel groaning inwardly with dread as Dean got him off his lap.

"What the hell, Sam!" Dean growled. He always got angry with Sam when he broke up the love fest. 

Sam just huffed and left the room. 

"Sam!" Dean called after him before trudging after him. "What is wrong with you?" 

Sam sighed and turned toward the enraged Dean. "I," he began before pausing, " I don't like when you and Cas are all lovey-dovey in front of me..." He looked down.

"Why not?" Dean inquired. 

"Because..." Sam tried to find the words without creeping his brother out. 

"Sweetheart, he wants you." The voice was Castiel's.

"Oh. Okay." Dean surprised Sam with his response. "You know what?" he asked Sam. 

Sam's voice was quiet with his head facing the rusted bunker floor. "What?"

Dean took his brother's face in his hands and kissed him. He then looked to Castiel and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Cas chuckled. "Let's go."

Sam was confused and flushed as Dean and Cas each took one of his hands and dragged him in the bedroom. The rest is history. 


End file.
